Ta gueule !
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Recueil de drabbles humoristiques Matt/Mello. Parce que Mello est un boulet amoureux et Matt un pervers transi XD
1. aveu inavouable

_Titre : Ta gueule !_

_Auteur : Anders Andrew_

_Fandom : Death Note_

_Genre : recueil de drabbles yaoi_

_Pairing principal : Matt/Mello (un peu de Mello/L dans le deuxième et de Matt/Near dans le troisième)_

_Rating : K+_

_Note : Mello est rude, non ? Avec sa gueule de fillette (gueule d'ange ?) on n'aurait pas cru hein ? Il est pas très gentil, mais il est attachiant XD oui, attachiant._

* * *

**- Mello**

**- Ta gueule**

**- Mais Mello...**

**- J'ai dit ta gueule**

**-...Mello**

**- Tu vas la fermer oui ?**

**- Mais je...**

**- Arrête de me faire chier !**

**- Mello je...**

**- Enfoiré, tu vois pas que tu me déranges ?**

**- Mais Mel...**

**- TA GUEULE !**

**- Mello je t'aime.**

**Mello rougit et gronde sur un ton mi satisfait, mi moqueur :**

**- Alala, si seulement tu pouvais te taire (ça veut dire "Je t'aime aussi")**


	2. Il pleut, c'est malheureux il pleut

****************************************************************

- Il pleut.

- Ah bon ? Je ne vois aucun nuage...

- IL PLEUT je te dis !!

- Oh !...Mello...tu pleures ?

**- Ta gueule...**


	3. Nnnnear

****************

- Near je le déteste !!

- Hnn hnn

- Je le hais, ce sale petit...

- Hnn hnn

- Il est tellement...avec ses...grrr

- Hnnn hnnnn

- BORDEL Matt...ARRETE DE TE MASTURBER AVEC SA PHOTO !

- ...hnnn


	4. Pendu

****************************************************************

- Huh !

- C'est pas ça...

- Ah !

- Toujours pas...

- Beh !

- Recommence, dernière chance

- Melloooo !

- Gagné ! Tu peut me faire l'amour maintenant...

Matt se jette sur Mello qui lâche son crayon et sa feuille de papier.

**- N'empêche, ricane-t-il, t'as bien failli finir pendu**


	5. Demande innatendue

********

- Matt !

- ...(dort)

- Matt !!

- ...(dort toujours)

- MAAAAAAAATT !!

- Hhhmmmmm !, grogne le rouquin de mauvais poil, en se redressant, réveillé cette fois.

Mello le regarde avec des yeux de biche.

- Tu me fais un câlin ?


	6. Faim dévorante

****************************************************************

- Mello, j'ai faiiiim !

- Prend toi un truc dans le frigo

- Ya plus rieeeeeen !

- Bah alors vas faire des courses

- On est dimaaaaanche !

- Commande une pizza

- Mon portable n'a plus de crédiiiit !

- Vas au Mc Do

- C'est trop loiiiiiiiin !

- ...Bon...d'accord...Tiens ! Voici un carré de chocolat !

********

- Merciiiiiii !!


	7. Demande attendue

****************************************************************

- Je veux pas

- Alleeeeeez !

- Fiche moi la paix !

- S'il te plaît ! Rien qu'une fois !

- Pas envy

- Soit gentiiiiiil !

- Chuis pas gentil !...Et puis ça fait mal au fesses !

- S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaîîîît !!

- BON...d'accord !

**Mello vînt donc s'asseoir sur le sol dur, face à la télévision, pour jouer à Tekken III avec Matt sur la playstation.**


	8. Death Note

****************************************************************

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Un livre trop compliqué pour toi blondinette.

- Et c'est quoi hein ? Hemingway, Tolstoï, Platon ? Parce que si c'est seulement ça que tu appelles compliqué...

- Non

- Quoi alors ?

- Un manga dans le sens de lecture japonais

**- Ah.**


	9. Une affaire de pantalon

************************************************

- J'aime bien ton pantalon, Mello...

- Ah oui ?

- ...Surtout quand tu l'enlèves !


	10. Chocovore

********************************************************

- Mello...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Tu vas te moquer de moi, dire que j'ai l'air d'un gamin de 5 ans, à boire du chocolat chaud, comme ça, à l'heure du goûter. Mais je vais te dire une bonne chose : toi t'es pas mieux, au petit déjeuner, avec tes Chocapic ! Et d'abord, c'est de la provocation de me mettre tant de chocolat sous le nez ! J'aime le chocolat ! Alors j'ai bien le droit d'en manger quand je veux, non ?

- Mello...

- Mais puisque je te dis que j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu peux dire ! Tes sarcasmes à deux balles, tu peux te les garder ! J'en ai ma claque, je fais ce que je veux d'abord, là !

- Mello...ton chapelet trempe dans ton bol.

- Meeeerde !


	11. Beauté physique

****************************************************************

- J'aime bien les blondes...

- Quoi ? Mais c'est dégradant ce que tu dis ! Il ne faut pas juger uniquement sur le physique ! C'est réducteur ! T'as vraiment pas de cerveau mon pauvre Matt ! C'est la personnalité que tu dois chérir, parce que c'est la beauté intérieure qui compte vraiment !

- J'adore tes cheveux...

- C'est vraiiiii ?! Oh Mattie, t'es vraiment un chou !


End file.
